historywikiaorg-20200223-history
1806
Events January–March * January 1 – Kingdom of Bavaria established by Napoleon. * January 5 – The body of Horatio Nelson, 1st Viscount Nelson, lies in state in the Painted Hall of the Greenwich Hospital prior to his funeral. * January 8 – Cape Colony becomes a British colony. * January 9 – Lord Nelson is given a state funeral at St Paul's Cathedral, attended by the Prince of Wales. * January 10 – The Dutch in Cape Town surrender to the British forces. * January 19 – The British occupy the Cape of Good Hope. * January 23 – Grenville succeeds William Pitt the Younger as wartime Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, upon Pitt's death this day amidst worsening health caused by the stresses of the Napoleonic Wars. * February 6 – The Royal Navy gains a victory off Santo Domingo. * March 23 – After traveling through the Louisiana Purchase and reaching the Pacific Ocean, explorers Lewis and Clark and their Corps of Discovery begin their journey home. * March 28 – Washington College (now Washington & Jefferson College) is chartered by the Pennsylvania General Assembly. * March 29 – Construction is authorized of the National Road (the first United States federal highway). April–June * April 8 – Stéphanie de Beauharnais, adopted daughter of Napoleon Bonaparte, marries Prince Karl Ludwig Friedrich of Baden. * May 30 – Andrew Jackson kills a man in a duel after the man had accused Jackson's wife of bigamy. * June 5 – Louis Bonaparte is appointed as King of Holland by his brother, Emperor Napoleon. July–September * July 4 ** Battle of Maida: Britain defeats the French in Calabria. ** The legendary ship The Irish Rover sets sail from the Cove of Cork, Ireland for New York. * July 10 – Vellore Mutiny, the first mutiny by Indian sepoys against the East India Company. * July 12 – Sixteen German Imperial States leave the Holy Roman Empire and form the Confederation of the Rhine – Liechtenstein being given full sovereignty – leading to collapse of the Empire after 8 centuries. * July 15 – Pike expedition: Near St. Louis, Missouri, United States Army Lieutenant Zebulon Pike leads an expedition from Fort Bellefontaine to explore the west. * July 23 – A British expeditionary force of 1,700 men landed on the left bank of the Río de la Plata and invaded Buenos Aires. * August – English seal hunter Abraham Bristow discovers the Auckland Islands. * August 6 – Francis II, the last Holy Roman Emperor, abdicates, thus ending the Holy Roman Empire after about a millennium. * September – Prussia declares war on France, and is joined by Saxony and other minor German states. * September 23 – The Lewis and Clark Expedition reaches St. Louis, Missouri, ending a successful exploration of the Louisiana Territory and the Pacific Northwest. October–December * October 9 – Battle of Schleiz: First clash of the Franco-Prussian conflict. The Prussian army is easily defeated by a more numerous French force. * October 14 – Battle of Jena–Auerstedt: Napoleon defeats the Prussian army of Prince Hohenlohe at Jena while Marshal Davout defeats the main Prussian army under Charles William Ferdinand, Duke of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel, who is killed. * October 17 – Emperor Jacques I of Haiti (Jean-Jacques Dessalines) is assassinated at the Pont-Rouge, Haiti, and Alexandre Pétion becomes first President of the Republic of Haiti. * October 24 – French forces enter Berlin. * October 30 – Capitulation of Stettin: Believing themselves massively outnumbered, the 5,300-man garrison at Stettin in Prussia surrenders to a much smaller French force without a fight. * November – Napoleon declares a Continental Blockade against the British. * November 15 – Pike expedition: During his second exploratory expedition, Lieutenant Zebulon Pike sees a distant mountain peak while near the Colorado foothills of the Rocky Mountains (later named Pikes Peak in his honor). * November 24 – The last major Prussian field force, under Gebhard Leberecht von Blücher, surrenders to the French near Lübeck. Frederick William III has by this time fled to Russia. * November 28 – French troops enter Warsaw. * December 26 – War of the Fourth Coalition **Battle of Pułtusk: Russian forces under General Bennigsen narrowly escape from a direct confrontation with Napoleon, who goes into winter quarters. **Battle of Golymin: Russian forces under General Golitsyn fight a successful rearguard action against French forces under Marshall Murat. Category:Years